


Twin Dilemma

by WinterAngel24



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAngel24/pseuds/WinterAngel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Hailey are twins. But due to an untimely death, they are faced with a trial to involving Tsuna and his guardians. Only keeping that a secret from not only the others, but each other, turns out to be a lot more difficult than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 6/23/13

**Alicia POV**

"Aaaaliiiiciiiaaaa~!" A body flung itself on me.

I didn't bother to look up from my book. "What is it Hailey?"

"Alicia, I'm going over to Anna's house today! So you don't have to wait for me after school!" Hailey said happily.

Hailey and I are identical twins. Well I say that, but our hair and eyes are different colors. Because of that and our personalities we've been known as the stereotypical yin and yang sisters. You see my hair is black and my eyes are your typical Asian brown. Hailey for some reason was born with white hair and bright blue eyes. I really like her eyes, they're like sapphires.

People used to tease Hailey all the time for her hair color. The doctors said she was just born without the chemical, or protein, or whatever that makes your hair have color. So people would call her things like granny, whitey, and some hurtful names as well.

So I being the oldest decided to become strong enough to protect my little sister. Incidentally one day they were teasing Hailey and they pushed me over my limit, and I beat the crap out of every single one of them.

Hailey made me promise not to go overboard again and started smiling more. She told me that as long as she had me, she would be able to smile and be happy. But really it's the other way around. I need Hailey to be happy.

"Aliiiciiiaaaaa!Earth to Alicia!" A hand hit the backside of my head.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for?" I demanded.

"It's because Alicia went off into La La Land," Hailey said giggling. "Anyways I'm gonna go now! Be safe! I'll call you when I start heading home!" Hailey waved and skipped out of the room.

Really, I thought you were supposed to start acting older than a five year old when you turned 14!

I smiled. Hailey always knew how to make me happy. I promised I would always protect her. After all we're twins. We know everything about each other and we do everything together.

I remembered another promise and chuckled a little. When I told Hailey that we would do everything together she took it so seriously. One day she came up to me and made me promise that we would even get married together, and when I told her I thought all men were idiots she told me to find at least one idiot that I could tolerate so that we could both be wed together.

On the other hand, we haven't gone out with anyone. So I'm safe for now. Funny thing is during sixth grade guys started asking Hailey out, but she rejected every single one. Heck even in junior high there are still guys asking her out on dates all the time. She hasn't said yes to a single one.

After school I walked home. I didn't really have much homework and Hailey wasn't home, so I had a lot of free time. I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**Hailey POV**   


It hurt. But not the way one would think it would. Sure there was a lot of physical pain here in there. It felt like an eternity during each burst. But they were becoming fewer and had more spaces of numbness in between. But what really hurt was the regret and the animosity. I could feel it all, every second that I had ever felt those putrid emotions. It was so stupid, but even as a new wave of pain came over, I was hating something. I was mad, always mad and it made everything feel worse.

“The damage is too much, the liver is failing! We need a transplant!”

Was I dying? It wasn’t fair. I was so close, so close to the life I had worked so hard for. I can’t die now. It wasn’t fair.

“She’s going into cardiac arrest!”

Shut up. Shut up! Shut up!

I don’t want to hear what’s going on! I don’t want to be here! I’m supposed to be with-.

* * *

**Alicia POV**

I woke with a start.

Something was horribly wrong.

I looked over at the clock on the TV. I had only been asleep for a couple hours. I heard a sound and turned to see mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Oh! Alicia you're awake! Sorry dear did we wake you?" My mom asked. Dad just smiled.

"Mom, where's Hailey?" I asked hesitantly.

"Your sister?" Mom placed a finger on her chin and thought a little, "I don't know she hasn't come home yet."

My heart was racing. This was bad. I could feel it. Something had happened.

I picked up my phone and called my sister's cell. It rang for a while and went to voicemail. I called again.

Same thing.

I called over and over. At some point I started crying.

"Dear? Honey what's wrong?" Mom asked, patting my back.

But I ignored her and tried calling one more time. If my sister didn't pick up this time I was going to go out and search for her.

The phone picked up. "Ah, Hailey! Are you okay? Why didn't you pick up?"

"Excuse me," a different voice came through the receiver. My heart felt like it froze. "Are you related to Miss Hailey Mitchell?"

"Ah," my voice got caught in my throat. I coughed a little to clear it. "Y-yes I am. I'm her sister."

"Are your parents nearby? We would like to speak to them." I handed my phone over to my dad numbly.

I'm not stupid. I know what this means.

I could vaguely hear my dad's short relies to whoever was on the phone. After he hung up he handed back my phone and told us that Hailey was in the hospital. We hurriedly pulled on jackets and rushed over. The lady at the front desk told us that Hailey was in the operation room and that we could wait outside.

I feel so scared.

I can't live without Hailey. My sister is everything. We have the strongest connection of anyone I've ever met, and I don't want to let that go. We were supposed to be together forever.

I hugged my knees close.

Mom was crying very loud, and dad was trying his best to stay strong for both of us. But I knew that he was on the verge of breaking down too.

"Please. Please let Hailey and me stay together," I prayed under my breath.

* * *

**Hailey POV**

It’s stupid how pathetic I am. I’m not dumb, I know what I’m seeing right now. And yet…

I don’t want to believe any of it. It wasn’t fair dammit! Why?Why was this happening to me? After everything I had to put up with, why am I dead?

The doctors was slowing down now. They had given up too.

Is it bad that I’m laughing at the irony of it all?

I heard screaming outside this dismal and blood splattered room.

I wonder if I can walk through walls and stuff now? I pushed my hand against the door and fell through.

"Ah! Alicia!" I shouted and ran toward my sister, but stopped just before I reached her.

There were two Alicia's.

One was standing in front of me looking at the other Alicia on the floor in shock. Mom was crying really hard over this Alicia, she kept shaking the Alicia on the floor and was shouting at her. So was dad.

Alicia reached out to touch mom, but her hand passed through.

Some doctors rushed over and took the Alicia on the floor away; the other Alicia stayed behind and just watched as her other self was rolled away.

"Alicia?" I reached and found I was able to touch her. She looked up and smiled. She hugged me tight and cried a little.

"Hailey!Hailey!I'm so relieved! I thought you were going to be taken away from me!" I could tell she was close to flat out sobbing.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I smiled like always. "Alicia…I think we're dead."

Alicia pulled back and smiled sadly. "Yeah…I know."

We looked at mom and dad.

"I guess this is where we're supposed to say good-bye," I said quietly.

"Yeah," Alicia whispered.

A light appeared next to us.

"Guess that's our exit! See ya mom. See yapops!" Alicia tried to smile a little.

I wiped my eyes. "Bye mom. Bye daddy. We love you."

We walked towards the light and found ourselves… floating…in an office?

* * *

**Everyone POV**

"Hey Mark!" a voice called out behind the two girls, "I told you to fix that gravity thing before the newbies got here!"

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm working on it! Sheesh!" Another voice answered.

There was a click and the two girls fell to the floor. Whereas the twins were able to land successfully on their feet, a thud where the voices came from indicated that the other person was not so successful.

A door opened to their left and a man in a suit walked through. "Welcome Mitchell twins. I'm Jared Strauss, I hope your wait hasn't been too unpleasant."

'This guy is sofake,' Alicia thought to herself.

"We're all good!" Hailey answered excitedly.

"That's wonderful. Now before I send you on your way, I would like you to sign this waiver!" The man flicked his hand and a piece of paper and a pencil landed on the desk in front of us.

"Hold it! A waiver?What the hell are you trying to pull? You haven't even told us what's going on here! Who are you!" The older twin demanded.

A guy wearing a dress shirt and pants, and a loose tie walked in with a stack of small books. "Hey, if you keep joking like that, they're going to think you're the devil trying to trick them into hell."

"I'm so hurt!" The man in the suit mocked being offended, "These two pretty young girls are more than capable enough to tell it was a joke!" The paper disappeared.

"Ooooooh," Alicia said slowly, "I get it. This is the heaven for idiots. Hailey and I walked into the wrong light. Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to look for the entrance to heaven for normal people." Alicia grabbed Hailey's hand and turned around. The other man snickered.

"Wait! What are you talking about? This is the normal entrance!" Jared exclaimed.

"Somehow I doubt that," Alicia said, but she turned back around to face the men.

The man in the suit sighed with a pout to follow. "Fine, fine.I'll just give you your trial. Intern you do it!"

The other man sighed. "I apologize for this idiot. I'm Mark Teasdale. I'll be helping conduct your trial to heaven."

"Huh? Trial? Why do we have to do a trial? Don't all kids get a free pass?" Alicia asked grouchily.

"Kids yes.But at the age 13 you start losing the innocence and purity you were naturally born with, and the rest of your life you spend proving your soul is a good one. Those who die between the ages 13 and 50 have to go through a trial since they either didn't live long enough to prove themselves or required one last chance to show their true selves," Mark explained.

"This is bull crap!" Alicia shouted, "We die young and have to prove ourselves? I want a lawyer."

"Request denied," Jared said. "Now hurry and pick a world for you to be tested in."

"A world?" Hailey asked.

"Shut up if you're not going to explain!" Mark said irritated, rubbing his temples. "Okay, anyways…for your trial you can pick any world from this list," he pointed to the stack of books.

"So we have, what, 15 different worlds to choose from?" Alicia asked eyeing the books.

Mark chuckled a little. "Not 15, more like 65 million. The others are closed right now."

"Wow…that's a lot of choices!" Hailey said, slightly nervously.

"Ooooooh! Why not choose a world from your favorite book! Or maybe a TV series! Or a cartoon!" Jared said excitedly.

"Look can we do this without the idiot? I have a very low tolerance for his kind," Alicia asked Mark pointedly.

"Sooooorry," Jared sang, "But Mark is just an intern, soooooo I have to be here in order for this to all be official."

Hailey laughed a little, but it was more because Alicia's eyebrow started to twitch in irritation, rather than Jared's irritating antics.

Alicia took a deep breath. "Okay. So you're saying that we can choose to be sent to our favorite book, cartoon, manga, whatever?"

Jared and Mark nodded, Jared a little more dramatic.

Alicia turned to her sister. "Okay then, Hailey you choose."

Hailey put her fist against her lips in thought. "Well~… why don't we try that anime slash manga we recently finished. You liked it right?"

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn? I guess. I was more for wanting to fight that Hibari guy," Alicia said with a yawn.

Mark nodded. "Alright then, if that's your choice then please step forward and I'll send you there now."

Jared stood up from his desk and walked over to the girls. "Listen, when you go to this world be sure to remember that those people are all real. It won't be characters in a story anymore. Just because you read it one way,doesn't mean life can't make it happen another. Just like in your old world, the future here isn't written in stone," Jared told the girls, actually very serious this time.

Mark nodded. "Also try not to fall in love. It's more troublesome for everyone. Now, are you ready to go?"

Hailey nodded, but Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, I've already sent the news of you two coming ahead to the others. They'll take care of your training and whatnot. So see you!" Mark smiled finally and waved.

"Haaaaaaavefuuuuuuuun!" Jared sang, once again acting ridiculous.

Hailey waved enthusiastically, but Alicia raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you acting like that? You haven't even told us how to get there."

Suddenly a hole in the floor appeared under Hailey and Alicia and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter II

**Alicia POV**

Hailey and I landed with a thud.

"That's it! I'm gonna pulverize those two!" I shouted to the ground. I tried to get up, but my limbs weren't responding very well.

"Hey Ali! We got a couple of new recruits!" A male voice called out.

"Oh? Your right! Hey how're you doin'?" A woman's voice asked above me.

I looked up. A pretty girl with brown hair and eyes was kneeling by me. "I guess I could be better," I grumbled. "How's Hailey? How's my sister?"

"Your sister looks fine," Ali answered, "It's common for new recruits to show up unconscious. I'm surprised you're awake, considering what age they sent you here and all."

"Huh?" I asked confused. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was…smaller? "What the fuuuuuuuudge!"

Ok. Now I was able to stand, albeit unsteadily, but standing none the less. There was a mirror in the corner and I ran as fast as I could manage over to it. I stood in front of it in shock.

A man walked in. "So how are they?" He asked. I tackled him and grabbed his collar.

"Why am I a kid? Why the hell do I look like I'm five again? I finally get past friggin' elementary and I get shrunk to a five year old? What the hell! I just started going through that damn puberty, why the hell would I want to go through it again! Why? Why am I like this?" I demanded while shaking the dude.

"Hey Zach," Ali called cheerfully from next to my sister, "I was just about to explain the whole age flux thing to her."

"Why is it that I always get blamed for this?" The person named Zach ran his hand through his hair. He picked me up and made me sit down on Ali's lap. "Look newbie, you're like that because it's easiest to train yourself for your mission when you grow up with it."

"That's right!" Ali confirmed.

"What's their mission?" Zach asked.

Ali held up a piece of paper. "No clue. I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet."

Zach caught the paper and held it up. "Hmph, that's gonna be a tough one for these two."

"What is it?" I asked, ok demanded.

Zach rolled his eyes, but told me anyways. "You're supposed to play guardian angels for a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi and his six friends. Through your main charge is Sawada. You only really have to guide and give advice to his guardians."

"Ooh! What's their weapon of choice!" Ali asked excitedly.

"It looks like the one in your lap will be best suited with firearms and hand to hand combat. The other one will be best with-" Zach paused for a short moment then whistled, "The younger sister is going to work best with anything with a sharp edge."

"Of course Hailey would have so many!" I sniffed.

"Well I'll go put your sister to bed since she's asleep, why don't you go with Zach and start your training," Ali said as she put me down and stood up.

"Don't want to," we said at the same time.

"Fine, fine. Take her to David then," Ali waved us off.

"Wait!" I called after Ali, "I want to stay with Hailey! We promised each other that we would stay together, and she's going to want me to be there when she wakes up."

"Hmmm…" Ali tapped a finger against her chin. "Well then how about I carry Hailey and stay with you while you train! I can also give you a tour of this place while we're at it!"

This Ali person is way too positive, but she's like Hailey so I guess it's ok.

Speaking of Ali, she's walking away. Ah crap! My legs are too short for this. I have to run to keep up with this person!

"Ali, wait up!" I called after her, "My legs are too short to keep up with your pace."

"Oops! Sorry. Don't worry squirt, you'll grow up before you know it!" Ali said cheerfully.

"So I'm guessing that us being so young means that our main charge is the same age right?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Yup, but you'll get more details about that from the head guardian angels. Over here that's going to be Zach and David." Ali told me.

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Head guardian angels?"

"Yeah. After Zach and David passed their own trials, they decided they wanted to continue helping others who get sent on trials."

"Was this the world that they were tested in?"

"Ha, ha! No, we can't go back to our original world or the world we took our trial in. In those two worlds Zach and David are dead. So if they were to suddenly reappear, even by accident, it would cause some serious problems."

"So who are you playing guardian angel for?"

"Hmm? Me? Oh, I'm protecting a woman named Aria."

"Aria? As in the current sky Arcobaleno, the sky princess, the one who carried the orange pacifier after Luce, Aria?"

"Yup. I'm helping her through as much as possible since she dies so young. I actually became her guardian before she became the replacement sky Arcobaleno."

"So you're her friend?"

Ali smiled sadly. "No…it's dangerous for guardian angels to become too close to their charge. When the time comes for our trials to end, we have to fade away and it's best not to have too many attachments on either side. I'll be done with my trial before Aria goes, so if we aren't very close then she can't miss me too much now can she?"

"So how do our trials end? I mean do we just die in this world the way we originally kicked the bucket?"

"Depends. Some die the way they did in their original world, but I've known of a few who die the mafia way."

"Ugh. The mafia way?"

"You get shot." Ali held up my file and read it a little. "Yeah, see, you kinda just dropped dead because of your connection to your sister so you're likely to go out the mafia way."

I made a face at this. "I don't want to die here by getting shot."

"Well you could also be one of the ones who go out by illness."

"That sounds long and painful."

"Well you're running out of options squirt."

As we walked around this giant building, Ali told me about the different rooms and facilities. As it turns out, we now reside in a small village. The building we arrived in was the main office area. We were going to have our intellectual studies here too. The physical training facilities were right behind this building and each member had a house to themselves.

Unfortunately for Hailey and me, since we were so young we would have to live with another member. On the other hand, I suppose we were lucky enough to get bunked with Ali. What I didn't completely understand was that we were the youngest members. The youngest before us were in their late teens. The rest were in their 20's to mid 30's.

When we went outside and started heading to the training facilities I was reminded why I hated being a little kid. The females that spotted us came rushing over and started cooing over me. Lucky Hailey was sleeping on Ali's back with her face hidden behind Ali's shoulder, so I got all the unwanted attention.

"Aaaaaww! She's so cute!" One with light (like nearly white) blond hair squealed in my face and pulled me into a hug.

"Aaaaw! She's so small! I wanna play with her!" A girl with red hair and green eyes giggled and pulled me into a hug as well.

"Oooh! Let's do her hair!" A girl with black hair said excitedly.

"Yeah! And we can dress her up!" A girl with strawberry blond hair said enthusiastically as she picked me up.

Oh my god what was this. What am I, your friggin' dolly?

I sent a desperate WILL-YOU-F-ING-SAVE-ME-ALREADY? look to Ali.

She giggled but walked forward to stop them from taking me away. "Girls, chill. I'm giving these two a tour and then this one is going to train with David for a little bit."

"Aaaaaah, Ali you're so stingy!" The strawberry blond complained.

"Yeah, you just want her for yourself!" The girl with the red hair grumbled.

The moment my feet touched the ground I ran and hid behind Ali's leg.

I can't believe how helpless I am in this state!

Thankfully those women didn't follow us as we continued on our way. The rest of the way to the training facilities Ali explained how everyone here made up the Perduto e Dimenticato Famiglia. The Dimenticato Famiglia for short. Since everything in this world revolved around the mafia, it was natural that our group of the dead on trials would form a mafia family as well. It made each of our trials a whole lot easier.

As we neared a rather large structure the wall was blown apart.

"The wall! The wall…..the wall was blown apart. The wall was destroyed. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I cried out as I panicked and pointed to the other 3/4 of the building.

Ali just laughed at me before turning to the remainder of the building. "Hey David! Jamie! That's coming out of your budget!"

A guy popped his head out of the huge hole and waved at us. "Hey Ali. We were testing out Jamie's weapon of choice."

"Ali! Ali! Look! I can finally use this missile launcher properly!" A girl called excitedly as she ran out of the partially destroyed building.

"Oh my god! She's running out of there with a missile launcher! What are you trying to do kill us?" I screamed and backed away.

For some reason this made Ali break out into a fit of laughter. The other girl, Jamie, slowed down and walked the rest of the way to us. But I wasn't taking any chances. If that thing went off, I wanted to make sure that I could grab Hailey and make a run for it.

When Ali finally calmed down looked at me and said, "Sorry, your reactions were just so funny. We've been around this stuff for so long that we've gotten used to it. Anyways, you can't die. You're technically already dead. I mean it would still hurt a lot, but you would still remain in this world."

"Hey, who's the munchkin?" The guy, apparently named David, asked.

I could feel a vein throbbing. What was with all the stupid shorty nicknames?

"This one's Alicia!" Ali answered as she handed over Hailey's and my file, "Since she was conscious after landing I decided you should see her now."

"Huh, you were awake right after getting here? That's pretty good! So that means you should have sun flames." David glanced over me and Hailey.

Jamie raised her eyebrows. "But I'm pretty sure you had to have something stronger than just sun flames. I mean she's five."

"Well it says here that they're twins. I've heard that twins to have the more unusual types of flames. But we'll have to find out through training, eh?" David handed back the file. "So why don't we start with testing your endurance and combat ability"

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I'll conduct the combat part. But for your endurance test why don't we just see how long you can outrun Jamie." David clapped and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Oh I get it! This way you can finish working with Jamie too right?" Ali asked.

David nodded. "Exactly. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone."

"Okay shorty, you better start running!" Jamie said excitedly.

I looked at them in confusion. I could feel horror starting to creep into my chest. "Wait, what?"

"Start running squirt or you're in for a lot of pain." Ali sniggered a little.

And to make it worse, Jamie pointed the missile launcher straight at me.

* * *

**Hailey POV**

At this point I decided to jump off of Ali's back.

"Hailey you're awake?" Alicia cried as she hugged me.

"Yup, I've actually been awake this whole time." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Huh? Then how come you didn't say anything?" Alicia demanded.

"Behavioral observation, to see what they were like and if they were really trustworthy,” I tacked on after my initial comment to explain myself. “But then it sounded like you were going to get blown to bits so I decided that I should stop pretending."

"Cautious one, ain'tchya?" Jamie joked.

"But that's not bad. For the two of you to both be awake after the landing, you both have to have some pretty strong flames," David mused.

I lowered my head a little in shame. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that my sister and I could completely trust you guys. It's the only way I can protect my sister."

Ali bent down and patted my head. "It's okay kiddo. You two really care about each other, and it's important to have a strong bond. But you don't have to worry. Everyone here is really nice and we'll all do our best to help you two when we can!"

I smiled. I had already figured this out from listening to Alicia's and Ali's conversation.

"So are we gonna test them out or what?" Jamie called impatiently.

But by then I was already on the other side of the field hiding in the trees. "Go for it!"

"Hailey you traitor!" Alicia yelled as she booked it, as fast as she could away from Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il perduto e dimenticato = The lost and forgotten


End file.
